Forgiveness
by Lady of Rain
Summary: Reuni di Copernicus mengingatkan Athrun dan Lacus pada sebuah insiden menyedihkan, sebuah tragedi yang tak hanya membekas di hati, tetapi juga menyiksa Athrun.


Disclaimer: Gundam Seed & Gundam Seed Destiny milik Sunrise & Bandai. Saya tidak berniat menarik keuntungan dari fanfic ini selain untuk nambah ilmu & pengalaman menulis.

 **FORGIVENESS**

Haro merah itu melompat-lompat riang bersama temannya, haro berwarna _pink_. Mereka sahut-menyahut sambil mengikuti seorang gadis cantik pemimpin PLANT sekaligus penyanyi terkenal. Gadis itu adalah Lacus Clyne.

Hari ini adalah hari berlibur bagi Lacus. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan kawan-kawannya, yaitu Athrun, Meyrin, dan Miriallia. Kira, kekasihnya, juga ikut menemaninya berlibur. Setelah dua tahun berlalu sejak perang berakhir, reuni menyenangkan yang mereka nantikan akhirnya tiba juga.

Kini mereka telah bertemu di Copernicus. Mereka mengunjungi pusat perbelanjaan, restoran, dan taman hiburan. Tentu saja, kedua haro itu selalu ada di samping Lacus.

Copernicus adalah tempat penuh kenangan berarti bagi mereka. Tempat ini adalah tempat tragedi itu terjadi, tragedi yang menyebabkan haro merah itu sampai ke tangan Lacus. Di sela-sela tawa mereka semua, ada kesedihan yang hinggap ketika mereka ingat bahwa mereka berada di Copernicus. Pada akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat tragedi itu terjadi.

Di sebuah teater terbuka di Copernicus-lah tragedi itu terjadi dua tahun lalu. Tempat itu terasa sunyi sepi, sama seperti dulu sebelum insiden menyedihkan itu terjadi. Tempat itu juga terlihat bersih. Tidak tampak bekas ledakan, bekas peluru, maupun bekas darah yang dahulu pernah berada di sana.

Athrun Zala memandang sekelilingnya dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Di tempat ini ia pernah mengacungkan pistol pada seorang gadis pemilik haro merah yang sebenarnya. Ia bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf karena memperlakukan sang gadis seburuk itu. Sekarang gadis itu sudah pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa dijangkaunya. Athrun takkan bisa meminta maaf padanya.

Lacus memandang mantan tunangannya yang tampak pilu mengingat masa lalu. Lacus pun merasa demikian. Gadis itu jatuh karena melindunginya. Gadis itu harus meninggal karenanya. Sampai hari ini, Lacus masih merasa bertanggung jawab atas kematiannya. Karena itu ia selalu mengingat gadis itu, mengingat lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan gadis itu, dan memelihara haro merah kesayangan gadis itu.

Kira, Meyrin, dan Miriallia juga merasa sedih ketika mengingat peristiwa itu. Gadis itu memiliki hidup yang memilukan dan harus pergi dalam usia yang begitu muda. Gadis itu harus pergi karena mereka yang seharusnya melindunginya dan melindungi Lacus tidak melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik. Saat itu mereka tidak mewaspadai sekeliling mereka. Akhirnya, gadis itu harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi melindungi Lacus.

"Meer..." gumam Athrun. Nama gadis itu keluar dari mulutnya tanpa disadarinya. Walaupun begitu, hanya dirinya yang bisa mendengarnya.

 _Meer, andai saja kau masih ada di sini..._

Pandangan matanya tertuju pada salah satu sisi teater. Athrun ingat benar, di sanalah Meer menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Lelaki itu memejamkan kedua matanya, menahan perih di hatinya yang tiba-tiba terasa lebih menyakitkan.

 _Meer, aku merindukanmu..._

~o0o~

Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel.

Hari itu menyenangkan sekali meskipun membuat mereka harus teringat peristiwa menyedihkan. Memang menyedihkan, namun peristiwa itu patut diingat dan dikenang.

Keesokan harinya, Lacus berniat berjalan-jalan sendiri tanpa siapa pun, tidak terkecuali Kira. Ia hanya pergi bersama beberapa pengawalnya dan dua haro yang selalu menemaninya. Tidak ada maksud tertentu. Ia hanya ingin menyediakan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin bernyanyi di tempat yang luas dan sepi dari orang-orang untuk mengeluarkan emosinya. Memang pengawalnya ikut, namun mereka akan menjaga jarak agar tidak mengganggunya.

Lacus kembali ke tempat itu, tempat di mana ia kehilangan Meer. Di sanalah ia memutuskan untuk bernyanyi. Ia ingin bernyanyi untuk Meer. Begitu sampai di teater itu, Lacus terkejut melihat Athrun telah berada di sana.

"Athrun!" sapanya.

Athrun tersentak, menoleh ke arah suara yang sangat dikenalinya. "Lacus? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama padamu," balas Lacus.

Athrun hanya tersenyum. "Kau sendirian? Tidak bersama Kira?"

Lacus mengangguk. "Sebenarnya ada pengawalku, namun mereka menjagaku dari jarak jauh."

"Oh, begitu," Athrun mengangguk. "Jadi mengapa kau ke sini?"

"Aku ingin bernyanyi untuk Meer- _san_ ," jawab Lacus. "Bagaimana denganmu, Athrun?"

"Aku kemari untuk mengenangnya agar aku tidak pernah melupakannya."

"Meer- _san_ benar-benar penting bagi kita ya, Athrun."

Athrun mengangguk. Ia tahu bahwa dibandingkan yang lain, merekalah yang paling merasa kehilangan Meer. Athrun telah cukup lama mengenalnya dan beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, sedangkan Lacus adalah orang yang diidolakan Meer sampai-sampai gadis itu bersedia menjadi Lacus palsu yang bekerja untuk PLANT di masa lalu. Meer juga yang telah melindungi Lacus sehingga Lacus yang seharusnya tertembak justru selamat tanpa luka sedikit pun. Meer-lah yang menerima peluru itu, menjadi tameng bagi Lacus. Bukan Lacus yang meninggal, melainkan Meer. Athrun dan Lacus sama-sama merasa bertanggung jawab atas hidup memilukan Meer. Gadis itu harus menjalani hidup sebagai orang lain dan harus mati demi melindungi orang lain sebelum sempat menikmati hidupnya sebagai dirinya sendiri.

"Kau akan bernyanyi kan, Lacus?" tanya Athrun setelah beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Ya."

"Kau tidak keberatan jika aku melihatmu bernyanyi?"

Lacus tersenyum. "Aku tidak keberatan."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lacus bernyanyi. Athrun memejamkan kedua matanya, menghayati suara Lacus yang rupanya memang mirip suara Meer. Mereka berdua sama-sama menghayati lagu yang dinyanyikan Lacus. Setelah lagu berakhir, keduanya pun berbincang-bincang mengenai Meer sebelum akhirnya pulang bersama-sama.

Di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba Lacus melihat siluet seseorang di trotoar berbaur dengan orang lain. Siluet itu tampak dikenalinya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk meminta supirnya menghentikan mobil. Melihat itu, Athrun yang mengikuti dengan sepeda motor pun memutuskan untuk turut berhenti. Ia tampak terkejut melihat Lacus terburu-buru keluar dari mobil dan bergegas menghambur ke trotoar yang ramai. Athrun segera mengejarnya.

"Lacus, ada apa?"

Lacus tampak kebingungan. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah mencari-cari orang yang tadi dilihatnya. Seorang pengawalnya pun menghampirinya, menanyakannya hal yang sama seperti yang ditanyakan Athrun.

"Aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal. Aku yakin sekali itu dia," kata Lacus.

"Siapa?" tanya Athrun.

"Meer- _san_."

"Apa?" Athrun terkejut. "Lacus, dia sudah meninggal."

"Tapi aku yakin itu dia!" bantah Lacus. "Aku sangat ingat wajahnya, juga rambutnya yang gelap. Itu Meer- _san_ , Athrun. Aku yakin."

Athrun segera paham kalau Lacus membicarakan Meer yang sebenarnya, bukan Meer yang berparas Lacus.

"Tapi Lacus, Meer sudah meninggal. Apa kau lupa itu?" kata Athrun lagi. "Bisa saja orang yang kau lihat itu hanya mirip dengannya. Iya, kan?"

Lacus terdiam. Ia tahu Meer telah tiada, jadi tidak mungkin orang yang ia lihat tadi adalah Meer. Walaupun begitu, mengapa sosok tadi begitu mirip dengan Meer? Ia yakin sekali orang tadi adalah Meer. Apa ada orang yang begitu mirip dengan Meer seperti itu?

Melihat Lacus diam saja, Athrun akhirnya berkata lagi, "sekali pun kau ingin mengejarnya sekarang, orang itu sudah tidak terlihat. Ayo pulang, Lacus."

Lacus sadar kata-kata Athrun ada benarnya, jadi akhirnya ia pun kembali ke mobilnya. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju hotel tempat mereka bemalam di Copernicus.

~o0o~

Malam itu Athrun tidak berselera makan. Ia mengurung diri di kamarnya, malas melakukan apa pun. Suasana hatinya menjadi suram sejak pulang dari jalan-jalannya bersama Lacus dan para pengawal gadis itu. Lebih tepatnya, hatinya menjadi suram sejak Lacus mengaku telah melihat Meer. Oh, betapa Athrun sangat berharap kata-kata Lacus memang benar! Betapa ia berharap bahwa Lacus memang melihat Meer karena jika hal itu benar, maka itu artinya Meer masih hidup. Itu artinya Athrun masih punya kesempatan, kesempatan untuk meminta maaf pada Meer atas segala kesalahannya. Tapi logikanya menyangkal kata-kata Lacus. Meer sudah meninggal dan Athrun menyaksikannya menghembuskan napas terakhir. Meer meninggal tepat di depan matanya! Tidak mungkin gadis itu masih hidup. Ia tak boleh membiarkan kata-kata Lacus sampai meracuni pikirannya juga. Karena itulah Athrun malas keluar kamar. Ia malas bertemu teman-temannya. Ia tak ingin bertemu Lacus, Kira, Meyrin, dan Miriallia. Tidak sekarang. Ia takut bahwa jika ia bertemu mereka sekarang, hatinya akan terasa sakit lagi karena teringat tragedi itu. Ia takut kata-kata Lacus akan merasukinya lebih dalam. Ia takut hatinya akan berharap lagi dan berakhir dengan kekecewaan lagi karena bagaimana pun juga, Meer telah tiada.

Pada akhirnya Athrun menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamarnya seorang diri. Ia mencoba melupakan Meer dengan cara mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal-hal lain. Ia _browsing_ dengan _laptop_ nya, _chatting_ dengan teman-temannya di Orb, dan mendengarkan musik. Ia mengabaikan perutnya yang kelaparan minta diisi. Ia sungguh-sungguh tak merasa ingin makan sekali pun dirinya kelaparan. Namun malam semakin larut. Perutnya semakin lapar walaupun selera makannya rendah dan ia mulai merasa pusing dan lemas kekurangan tenaga. Akhirnya Athrun memutuskan untuk memesan makan malam, namun tak lama kemudian ia berubah pikiran, memutuskan untuk makan di restoran hotel saja sebelum restoran itu tutup. Ia berharap udara segar di luar kamar bisa meningkatkan selera makannya.

Restoran hotel belum tutup, namun sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang di sana. Athrun hendak duduk di salah satu meja kosong, namun tiba-tiba tak sengaja ia mendengar percakapan dua orang pelayan tak jauh darinya.

"Hei, nona itu sudah menunggu lebih dari satu jam. Apakah temannya belum datang juga?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Barusan aku bertanya padanya apakah dia masih mau menunggu dan dia mengiyakan," jawab pelayan yang lain, lalu ia mendesah. "Sekarang sudah cukup malam, bukan? Tidak seharusnya seorang gadis ada di luar rumah sampai terlalu malam."

"Apakah temannya sesibuk itu sampai-sampai tak bisa datang menemuinya?"

"Mungkin. Nona itu tak mau mengganggu temannya, makanya dia akan menunggu sampai temannya datang, tapi kalau begini terus, aku jadi kasihan padanya." Pelayan itu mendesah lagi. "Hei, bisakah kau minta tolong pada _bellboy_ untuk memeriksa kamar temannya? Tadi aku juga menanyakan nama temannya dan nona itu memberitahuku."

"Oh, tentu saja! Siapa namanya?"

"Athrun Zala. Tolong, ya. Aku kasihan jika nona itu harus menunggu sampai terlalu malam."

Athrun mengernyit bingung mendengar semua percakapan itu. _Aku tidak membuat janji dengan siapa pun hari ini. Siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku?_

Athrun memikirkan wanita-wanita yang mungkin menunggunya. Hanya Meyrin, Lacus, dan Miriallia yang mungkin melakukan itu di sini karena setahunya, hanya mereka yang dikenalnya di sini. Tapi jika demikian, untuk apa repot-repot menunggu lama? Kamar mereka berdekatan satu sama lain, tidak akan susah mencarinya untuk makan malam. Mereka juga bisa menghubungi ponselnya.

Athrun masih tidak mengerti, namun ia tahu pertanyaannya akan segera terjawab. Dihampirinya pelayan yang tadi menyebut namanya.

"Anda tadi bilang ada yang menungguku?" tanya Athrun.

"Siapa anda, Tuan?"

"Athrun Zala." Athrun mengeluarkan tanda pengenalnya dan memperlihatkannya pada pelayan itu. "Jadi benar ada seseorang yang menungguku?"

"Benar, Tuan. Nona yang duduk dekat jendela itu menunggu anda." Pelayan itu menunjuk seseorang yang wajahnya tertutup buku menu yang tengah dibacanya. Orang itu duduk di pojok restoran, dekat dengan jendela.

"Anda tahu siapa namanya?" tanya Athrun lagi.

"Tidak, Tuan."

Athrun mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Athrun berjalan menghampiri orang yang katanya sedang menunggunya dengan perasaan curiga bercampur penasaran. Ketika ia sudah sampai di hadapan orang itu yang tampaknya masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya karena belum menyingkirkan buku menu yang menutupi wajahnya, Athrun bertanya apakah orang itu menunggunya. Kemudian, orang itu menyingkirkan buku menu dari hadapannya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya, membuat Athrun terkejut.

"Lama tak jumpa, Athrun. Ya, aku memang menunggumu," kata gadis itu ramah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Athrun. _Orang ini tidak mungkin dia. Tidak mungkin._

Gadis itu tampak tidak senang. "Kau sudah lupa padaku, Athrun? Bukankah kau sudah melihat fotoku?"

"Meer sudah meninggal."

Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk sesaat. Ia hanya saling pandang dengan Athrun. Kemudian, akhirnya ia bicara, "aku memang sudah meninggal, tapi ini memang aku, Meer Campbell."

"Apa maksudmu?" Athrun semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihat dan didengarnya. Tidak mungkin ia sedang melihat Meer yang asli, kan? Meer sudah meninggal. Tidak mungkin Lacus memang melihat gadis ini tadi siang, kan?

"Kau masih tidak percaya, Athrun?" kata gadis berambut gelap itu. "Yah, aku bisa mengerti jika kau tidak percaya, tapi aku tidak bohong. Duduklah, Athrun. Aku ingin makan malam bersamamu."

Athrun masih tidak percaya, namun ia akhirnya duduk juga berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Meer tersenyum senang ketika melihat Athrun bersedia duduk. Kemudian, ia menyodorkan buku menu yang tadi dibacanya.

"Pilihlah menu yang kau suka. Aku sudah memilih tadi, sambil menunggumu datang."

Maka Athrun pun memilih menu makan malamnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia dan Meer memberitahukan pesanan mereka pada pelayan, lalu menunggu pesanan mereka diantar.

"Kau tidak mungkin Meer, kan?" kata Athrun, masih tidak percaya bahwa gadis yang sedang berada di hadapannya adalah Meer.

"Aku Meer."

"Tapi Meer sudah meninggal."

"Ya. Aku sudah meninggal dan tentu saja, sudah dimakamkan juga."

"Lalu mengapa Meer yang sudah meninggal dan sudah dimakamkan bisa berada di sini bersamaku dan makan malam denganku?"

Meer tersenyum. "Karena hatimu masih terbebani, Athrun. Aku ingin membantumu menghilangkan beban itu."

Athrun tertegun. _Aku merasa terbebani?_

Melihat Athrun hanya diam, Meer pun berkata lagi, "kau masih belum bisa lepas dari masa lalu, Athrun, dan hal itu membebanimu. Bukan begitu?"

Athrun memandang gadis di hadapannya. Ia memang belum bisa lepas dari masa lalu. Masa lalunya bersama Meer. Sampai saat ini, ia masih dihantui penyesalan mengenai Meer. Tiba-tiba saja, Athrun merasa tenaganya melemah.

"Kau benar-benar Meer?"

"Ya."

Mereka tidak bicara hingga pesanan mereka tiba. Athrun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Meer juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Gadis itu tampak tenang dan tanpa beban dan di mata Athrun, ia terlihat jauh lebih cantik dan lebih menawan dibandingkan di fotonya. Mereka juga makan dalam diam dan baru mulai bicara lagi setelah selesai makan.

"Katakan apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Athrun, karena aku ada di sini untuk membantumu," kata Meer.

Athrun tidak segera menjawab. Ia hanya memandang gadis itu dengan perasaan pilu yang menyakiti hatinya. Akhirnya, dengan lirih ia berkata, "maukah kau berjalan-jalan di luar bersamaku?"

Meer tampak terkejut. Tentu saja ia terkejut. Baru kali ini Athrun mengajaknya berjalan bersama. Meer pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya sudah berjalan berdampingan di taman hotel yang sepi, namun tetap terlihat menawan karena diterangi cahaya lampu-lampu di sekitarnya.

"Meer?"

"Ya?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Minta maaf? Kenapa?"

"Aku telah membiarkanmu menjalani kehidupan Lacus. Aku juga gagal melindungimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tapi semua itu bukan salahmu, Athrun," kata Meer. "Aku yang ingin menjadi Lacus- _sama_. Aku juga yang memutuskan untuk melindungi Lacus- _sama_ saat itu. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Athrun menggeleng. "Tidak, Meer. Semua itu salahku. Seandainya aku mengatakan pada Ketua Durandal bahwa tidak seharusnya dia membuatmu harus menggantikan Lacus, mungkin kau masih bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri. Kau pun tak perlu berada di tempat itu dan terbunuh di sana. Kalau aku sadar bahwa ada yang masih mengincar Lacus saat itu, mungkin aku bisa melumpuhkan orang itu sebelum dia menembak. Kau pun tidak perlu mengorbankan dirimu demi Lacus. Meer, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap semua itu sebagai kesalahanmu, Athrun," balas Meer mencoba menenangkan perasaan Athrun.

Athrun berhenti melangkah. Menyadari itu, Meer juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku... aku selalu menganggap semua itu kesalahanku," kata Athrun pelan. "Aku melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan padamu, Meer. Kau ingat aku pernah mengancammu dengan pistol? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mau mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku... aku begitu jahat padamu. Aku ini jahat, Meer."

Athrun memejamkan kedua matanya karena ia merasa bisa menangis kapan saja. Ia tidak ingin Meer melihatnya menangis.

"Athrun..." Meer mendekati pemuda itu, menyadari bahwa lelaki itu tengah melawan emosinya sendiri. Athrun benar-benar merasa sangat menyesal dan sedih. Meer tahu itu.

"Kau tidak jahat, Athrun. Kau orang yang sangat baik," hibur Meer. "Lalu, apa pun kesalahanmu padaku, aku memaafkanmu. Jangan bersedih, Athrun."

Athrun membuka kedua matanya perlahan, membuat Meer dapat melihat kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Kau sungguh mau memaafkanku?"

Meer tersenyum dan menganggguk. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan kelegaan menyelimuti Athrun.

"Syukurlah," gumam Athrun. "Syukurlah... Terima kasih, Meer. Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama," balas Meer, lega melihat Athrun tidak bersedih lagi. "Jadi apa sekarang kau akan baik-baik saja? Kau tidak akan merasa terbebani lagi, kan?"

Athrun tersenyum. "Mungkin."

"Mungkin? Kau harus jawab iya atau tidak, Athrun. Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan masih terbebani."

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Tentu saja, Athrun. Aku ini sudah meninggal, ingat? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu di dunia ini. Malah seharusnya aku beristirahat dengan tenang, tidak berbaur dengan orang-orang di sini," kata Meer. "Jadi aku harus yakin mulai saat ini kau akan baik-baik saja, Athrun. Setelah itu, baru aku bisa pergi dengan tenang."

Athrun merasakan emosinya bercampur aduk tak karuan lagi. Ia tidak ingin Meer pergi. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa dijangkaunya. Hatinya merasa tidak rela kehilangan Meer lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

Meer terkejut. Alasan apa yang menyebabkan Athrun bicara seperti itu? Lebih penting lagi, ia mulai merasa Athrun terjerat kesedihan lagi. Meer tidak mau membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi pada Athrun.

"Mengapa kau berkata begitu, Athrun?"

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal?"

"Athrun, mengapa kau berkata begitu?"

Athrun tidak menjawab. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah meraih salah satu tangan Meer dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Meer terkejut.

"Athrun?"

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon," gumam Athrun di telinga Meer. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Meer lagi. Ia tidak ingin merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam seperti dulu ketika Meer menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Meer sangat berarti baginya dan ia baru menyadarinya ketika Meer meninggal. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Meer lagi. Ia ingin bersama Meer yang sebenarnya seperti ini, bukan Meer yang berpura-pura menjadi Lacus.

"Maafkan aku Athrun, aku tidak bisa tinggal," kata Meer sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu. "Waktuku di dunia ini sudah habis sejak dua tahun lalu. Aku harus pergi."

"Tapi nyatanya kau bisa berada di sini. Tidak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama?"

"Tidak, Athrun, aku tidak bisa. Waktuku terbatas di sini. Segera setelah aku yakin kau baik-baik saja, aku harus pergi."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Kalau kau tidak kunjung baik-baik saja, aku khawatir aku harus meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti itu," balas Meer. "Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi, Athrun. Aku menyayangimu. Aku ingin kau hidup bahagia. Kumohon, jangan membuat dirimu terbebani karena aku."

Athrun merasa tidak berdaya. Meer akan pergi lagi dan ia tidak akan bisa menghentikannya. Meer takkan pernah kembali lagi, ia sadar itu. Saat ini mungkin adalah saat terakhirnya bisa bersama Meer. Ia juga tak ingin membuat Meer melihatnya bersedih terus-menerus. Ia tidak boleh bersedih tanpa henti di depan teman-temannya juga, kan? Ia harus bisa membuat dirinya baik-baik saja tanpa Meer.

"Aku mengerti," kata Athrun akhirnya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja mulai saat ini. Aku janji."

Meer mendongak memandang wajah Athrun. "Benarkah?"

Athrun tersenyum. "Ya."

Meer tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa lega. "Terima kasih, Athrun."

"Aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu," balas Athrun. "Kau tidak akan menemui Lacus?"

"Lacus- _sama_ tidak membutuhkan kehadiranku. Dia akan baik-baik saja karena dia memiliki pilot Freedom itu," jawab Meer.

"Begitukah? Kau yakin?"

"Aku sangat tahu soal itu, Athrun. Tak usah cemas. Lacus- _sama_ tidak terikat masa lalu seperti dirimu. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Meer mendongak, menatap wajah Athrun dengan pandangan lembut. "Karena kau sudah baik-baik saja, artinya sudah saatnya aku pergi."

"Sekarang juga?"

"Ya. Sekarang juga."

Athrun tidak mengatakan apa pun. Hatinya lagi-lagi bimbang dihadapi dengan kenyataan bahwa gadis di hadapannya akan pergi dan takkan kembali. Menyadari kebimbangan itu, Meer pun tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Athrun.

"Jangan cemas. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Athrun terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Meer yang baru saja membelainya. "Ya, aku tahu."

Tiba-tiba saja Athrun melihat tubuh Meer mulai diselimuti cahaya. Pemuda itu segera sadar bahwa Meer akan segera pergi. Ia pun kembali memeluk Meer dan memandangnya lekat-lekat, seolah-olah ingin mematri wajah asli gadis itu dalam ingatannya. Meer tidak bergerak. Ia pun hanya memandang Athrun. Kemudian, Athrun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Meer, mengecup pipinya. Meer tersenyum, menyadari bahwa Athrun juga menyayanginya. Setelah itu mereka kembali berpelukan hingga cahaya yang menyelimuti Meer semakin terang dan Athrun menyadari bahwa gadis dalam pelukannya mulai menghilang. Mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing, kini berhadapan satu sama lain sambil bergandengan tangan dan saling tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal, Athrun. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," kata Meer untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Ya. Selamat tinggal, Meer. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu," balas Athrun, tersenyum tulus di hadapan Meer untuk terakhir kalinya.

Cahaya itu semakin terang dan sosok Meer semakin pudar. Ketika akhirnya cahaya itu meredup perlahan-lahan, Meer telah benar-benar menghilang. Gadis itu sudah pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa dijangkau Athrun.

"Meer..." Athrun mendongak memandang langit malam Copernicus. Ia menangis lagi, namun tangisan kali ini berbeda dengan tangisan sebelumnya. Kali ini ia menangis karena harus berpisah dengan Meer, namun perpisahan kali ini tidak ditambah dengan penyesalan.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Meer..."

Athrun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali ke hotel setelah tangisannya berhenti. Ia merasa lebih ringan sekarang. Ia bisa mengenang Meer dengan tenang tanpa rasa penyesalan. Ia yakin ia akan baik-baik saja mulai saat ini.

~o0o~

* * *

 **Saya nyaris ngga percaya kalo saya udah ngebuat Meer jadi hantu. Hahaha...**

 **Kematian Meer adalah salah satu adegan di GSD yang paling membekas dalam ingatan saya. Saya inget saya sedih banget waktu pertama kali nonton, padahal Meer bukan karakter favorit saya. Tapi sejak awal saya emang udah kasihan sama Meer, soalnya dia nggak bisa hidup sebagai dirinya sendiri. Jelas saya tambah sedih pas tau kalo akhirnya dia meninggal.**

 **Aneh juga baru sekarang saya nulis buat fandom GS/GSD, padahal saya udah nonton animenya dari zaman remaja alay bertahun-tahun lalu sampai bela-belain minjem ke rental video berkali-kali (maklum waktu itu yang namanya nonton online belum terkenal). Gini-gini saya termasuk penggemar sci-fi lho, jadi saya juga nonton serial gundam.**

 **BTW, ini fic pertama saya di fandom GS/GSD, jadi tolong review yaaa. Makasih juga udah nyempetin baca. Bye!**


End file.
